


Easy Feeling

by Ottermouse



Series: Sheith Week 2016 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Oral Sex, Sheith Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: Shiro and Keith discover new things about Keith's Galran body





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith week Day 6. I took some liberties with Galran bodies and gave them tails (cause why not).

“How’s here?” Shiro gently scratched the area right behind Keith’s ear.

“Mm, yeah, that’s nice,” the red paladin cooed, leaning into the touch.

Ever since Keith learned of his Galran origins, he and Shiro had been experimenting with his new body.

Due to the light covering of fur he had, as well as the increase in his body temperature, he no longer required any kind of clothing or blankets when sleeping. This gave Shiro an excuse to cuddle up next to his boyfriend every night, mooching off his body heat.

He also became slightly more sensitive to light, but in exchange he could see better than the rest of them in the dark. This helped with training as the other paladins began to learn how to detect enemies by using their senses other than sight. It also allowed Keith to release some of his pent up stress as he acted as the ‘enemy’ during the training sessions.

And now, in the privacy of their room (technically Shiro’s but Keith never stayed at his anymore) they were looking for what other areas of Keith’s body had become more sensitized. They had just returned from a hot shower after a long, exhausting training session, and were relaxing. Keith was lying on his side with his head in Shiro’s lap on their bed.

Shiro scratched his boyfriend’s fluffy ear more, reveling in how soft the fur was, especially after being washed.

Keith squirmed slightly. _“Ooh,_ right there, don’t stop, _mmm~_ ” A low, steady rumble began emitting from the red paladin’s throat.

“Keith, are you purring?” Shiro asked, amazed. He had to admit it was absolutely adorable.

“Mmm,” Keith dug his face deeper into his boyfriend’s lap, tail swishing back and forth with content.

Shiro couldn’t help himself, he leaned down and kissed the Galran boy. The other promptly moaned and returned the kiss, moving onto his back so that he could cradle Shiro’s head in his hands.

A slick organ swiped across the older boy’s lips. He smiled and opened his mouth, letting the other dive in and taste him.

Ever since the transformation, Keith had been more inclined to licking and biting when they were being intimate. Not that Shiro minded, for the bites were more like affectionate nibbles and barely hurt. He also had a tendency to groom Shiro, brushing his hair, straightening out his clothes. When they showered together, Shiro let Keith do all the work cleaning him. It seemed to relax the other boy, and it felt good for Shiro.

Keith’s tail began to thump harder against the bed and he pulled away from his boyfriend’s lips. “I really want to suck you,” he spoke in a pleasure drunk tone.

“Go ahead, kitten,” Shiro replied, and Keith immediately settled himself between the black paladin’s legs, pulling down sweats and boxers.

He buried his face in Shiro’s crotch, rubbing the hardening member. He licked the length once before taking just the head into his mouth and sucking vigorously. Shiro leaned against the wall, looking down at his boyfriend. He placed both hands on the other’s head, rubbing gently before going for a full frontal attack on his ears, furiously scratching the recently found sensitive areas.

Keith let out a loud moan, vibrating around Shiro’s cock. He looked up at his boyfriend, eyes clouded over with lust. He began sucking the cock inbetween his lips with more vigor, taking it deeper into his mouth. He stroked the flesh that his lips couldn’t reach with a loose fist. He drooled all over Shiro’s dick, unable to control himself.

The black paladin felt himself nearing the edge faster than he would like, so he gently pulled Keith off his cock. They made eye contact, and Shiro couldn’t help but thumb over the other’s swollen lips before sliding it into Keith’s mouth.

The boy sucked on it willingly, licking over it and coating it generously with saliva. Shiro pulled the finger out, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend, who desperately kissed him back.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Shiro leaned back, admiring how debauched the other, who was now mouthing at his balls, looked. His pre-cum slick cock hung over Keith’s face as he worked the sacs between his lips, so Shiro lifted it so that he could see better. Then he let it go, watching as his cock dropped heavily onto his boyfriend’s cheek with a thump. Keith took the member back into his hands and began worshipping the tip once more.

 _I have the most beautiful boyfriend in the world,_ Shiro thought as his nether regions filled with pleasure.

He let Keith take charge, playing with the appendage however he wanted, as he softly pet the fur on the boy’s head.

After a particularly hard suck and feeling a tongue work its way into his slit, Shiro let out a loud “Oh, _fuck,_ yes! Keith, fuck, I can’t hold on much longer.”

The red paladin pulled off the tasty cock, pushing himself up so that he could sloppily kiss Shiro, heavily licking the inside of his mouth.

“Then let go.” Keith’s wrecked voice made Shiro shiver. The Galran resumed his position, sucking dick like his life depended on it.

“Oh fuck– I’m cum–” Shiro let out a long yell as his orgasm shook through him.

Keith happily swallowed all of the semen that flowed onto his  tongue. Even after it stopped he continued softly sucking on the cock like a baby would a pacifier.

Shiro, completely exhausted, weakly rubbed Keith’s head.

“That was amazing, K.” The red paladin blushed and ducked his head to lap at Shiro’s balls once more. “Mmm, and as much as I love what you do to me, I am _reaaally_ sensitive right now.”

Keith whined, giving one last hard suck before pulling off completely and settling himself in Shiro’s lap. He placed his lips over Shiro’s  and they kissed; sloppy and lazily, licking into each other’s mouths and sucking on each other’s tongues.

Shiro had his arms wrapped loosely around the other’s waist. He pulled away from the kiss, Keith following him and planting one last wet smooch on him.

Shiro looked down between their bodies, where Keith’s erection pressed stiffly against his stomach.

 _“Mmm.”_ The red paladin reached down and lightly brushed the bulge with his fingertips. “Let’s find some things about this body that will get _you_ off now, shall we?”


End file.
